mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Rose's outfits
Rose Lalonde acquires and alchemizes a variety of outfits throughout the course of Homestuck. __TOC__ Squiddle Shirt Rose starts off Homestuck wearing this outfit, consisting of a white skirt, white shoes and socks, a white hairband, and a white shirt with an image of a lavender Squiddle. Rose has repurposed the shirt to fit her tastes by scratching off its smile and scratching its round eyes into angry ones, making the squiddle resemble Cthulhu. She accessorizes the outfit with a pink scarf she finds in the Skaianet Laboratory, one which closely resembles that worn by her Mother. The symbol also closely resembles the skull on Jake's shirt. Winter Clothes Kanaya Maryam, viewing Rose's past using Trollian's timeline and viewport functions, spies on Rose wearing this outfit around her 13th birthday. Rose has a pink jacket over her normal outfit, and her headband is replaced with pink earmuffs. She also wears long purple-and-pink socks as well as purple mittens. Kanaya gives her some credit for the fashionable outfit. Velvet Squiddleknit Dress Rose alchemizes the Velvet Squiddleknit Dress with the combination of a pile of her knittings, a velvet pillow, and her Squiddles shirt. It costs 700 units of gold, 1 unit of tar, and 2100 Amethyst to create. The dress features a gray shirt and a black-and-purple-striped bodice, a purple skirt, gold straps, and a gold rope belt with a Squiddle buckle. Rose's hairband is made of gold, and her shoes are black. It is unknown if the Dress possesses any powers beyond being very stylish. Black Squiddle Dress Rose wears this outfit on the Land of Light and Rain while exploring the secrets of Sburb. It was made for her by Kanaya. Black in color with a white Squiddle logo, the dress is worn atop a pink long-sleeve shirt. Rose also wears what appears to be her original pink scarf as a belt, along with black socks and pink sneakers. Her hairband is gray. Rose dresses her assistant, Viceroy Bubbles von Salamancer, in a similar outfit: a black cloak with a scarf that appears to alternate between pink and gray-and-purple-striped. Seer of Light Outfit When Rose and Dave are killed when The Tumor explodes, they emerge from the resulting Green Sun wearing their respective god tier outfits - Rose, having the Light aspect, wears an orange outfit much like Vriska's. However, her Seer class results in a small curled hood, a dress with two slits on the sides, orange leggings and light blue laced shoes. Rose's god tier outfit also has two curled stripes on the front, much like the Prospit and Derse "pajamas". Her new headband is in gold to match the outfit. Prom Dress This outfit, described by Dave as , is worn by Rose in for her date with Kanaya. This outfit has a similar color scheme to her Seer of Light outfit, with an orange dress with gold trim, gold necklace, gold Light symbol earrings and azure blue high heels. Derse Outfit Rose wears this outfit whenever she goes to sleep and arrives on Derse. She wears a dress in the signature derse color of royal purple. She wears a purple headband and pink shoes. See also *Rose's computers *John's outfits *Dave's outfits *Jade's outfits Category:Homestuck inventory